


Colors

by AngelynMoon



Series: Hurt-Colors [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, I should not be allowed to make Soulmate au's, M/M, Percieved Character Death, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-28 03:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15699162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: Summary: Soulmate Au: Where when your soulmate harms you, intentionally or not, they leave permanant marks where you got hurt in the color showing what they were feeling when they hurt youGold- Harmed for loveRed- harmed in angerBlue- harmed in sadnessBlack- harmed in madness (Insanity)Green- harmed in fearPurple- harmed by complete accidentWhite- harmed with pure intentions





	Colors

Summary: Soulmate Au: Where when your soulmate harms you, intentionally or not, they leave permanant marks where you got hurt in the color showing what they were feeling when they hurt you

Gold- Harmed for love  
Red- harmed in anger  
Blue- harmed in sadness  
Black- harmed in madness (Insanity)  
Green- harmed in fear  
Purple- harmed by complete accident  
White- harmed with pure intentions

\----

Bilbo Baggins wore high collars now. He'd not worn such high collars before his Adventure, no Hobbit did and rumors spread through the Shire. Some said it was to keep his head upon his shoulders, having been beheaded while away, this rumor was quite liked by the Sackville-Bagginses as it meant that Bilbo really was dead. Others said it was Dwarvish fashion that he'd picked up by proximity.

None of these were correct.

It was known throughout the Shire that you were marked forever more if the other half of your soul harmed you, the color of the mark telling what your other half was feeling when they did so.

Some marks were sweet, gold for love, blue for sadness, when one held too tight out of grief. Others were cause for investigation, the fear that made green and the reds formed from anger. Others were silly and often laughed at, the white of pure intentions, the purples of an accident or indirect harming such as throwing an apple in the air and hitting your soulmate.

And Bilbo wore his high collars and long sleeves and never showed his skin in view of another for Dwarves sometimes did not know their own strength.

Golden bands formed along Bilbo's shoulders, result of a hug atop a Carrock, mixed with Green on his shoulder blade, formed from a desparate grab in the pouring rain. Blue bloomed around his upper arms from where he'd been pulled aside to be informed of betrayal, red had burned with black around his right wrist where he'd been forced to show what was held within. And around his throat, a mix of red, blue, and black curled where hands had grasped and held tight while he'd dangled over air, blue, green and gold speading under his own fingers from where he'd clutched Thorin's wrists.

And maybe one day Bilbo would be able to stop tracing the purple and gold on his hips, left with only memories and sorrow.

Stop remembering blue and white spreading out from the wound Azog had given Thorin as Bilbo tried to stop the bleeding and the gold and blue that covered his left wrist as Thorin had squeezed it tightly while begging forgiveness already granted.

So Bilbo Baggins wore his high collared clothing and never rolled up his sleeves and pressed soft, lingering kisses to his left wrist when he thought no one watched and told ridiculous tales of Adventuring to their children.

He, at least had the sense enough to not make believe that any hurt-colors appeared between himself and a Dwarf. A Hobbit getting hurt-colors from a race other than their own was perposterous after all, unheard of and unrecorded.

Perhaps that was why Thorin and Bilbo had been doomed from the start.

 

\-----

And this is why I should not be allowed to create Soulmate Au's.


End file.
